


Happiness

by Donya



Series: Frostiron fluff [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki are together and everything goes well. But there's a problem. Neither of them is used to being truly happy. That, in turn, makes Thor and Frigga super happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

Loki couldn't be happier. With the help of Tony Stark, he finally managed to snap out of the frantic, murderous state Thor and Odin got him in. Living a relatively peaceful life, without constructing horrid plans for diabolical vengeance was new and exciting. Loki's initial concern- turning into a domesticated, declawed pet- only partially came true. The only thing Tony insisted on was not killing Thor. A small price for all the perks of being Tony's boyfriend, including the permission to move in. The greater distance separated Loki and Thor, the bigger chance of survival the latter had.

For the first fortnight of living with Tony, Loki feared they would have a fight over something trivial like a dirty mug left on the table and break up. Nothing like that happened, obviously and perhaps the time came for Loki to stop being so paranoid and pessimistic. All was well, he was at peace, Tony seemed content as well, they got along with only minimum bickering. Loki had to admit to himself that he had found happiness, the true one, not the one he thought murdering Thor would bring him.

The next morning after that realisation dawned on him, Loki woke up with a headache and a puzzling rash on his chest. Was that the Midgardian ailment called common cold? Damned Tony, that had to be his fault, he had sneezed the previous night. Loki cursed and nudged Tony's arm. Someone had to tend to Loki's every need now that he was gravely ill. His mother was in Asgard, Tony didn't own real servants and Loki desperately needed a warm herbal tea with honey.

'Tony, help, I'm dying,' Loki whined into Tony's ear. 'I demand a jar of honey, a pot of tea and a pizza.'

 

Three days later, Loki was still ill. He would sneeze and cough and groan in very serious pain all day long. Tony took care of him, lovingly and patiently, yet somehow his efforts didn't bring any results. Seeing a Midgardian doctor wouldn't be too much help, they decided and went to Asgard to consult Frigga.

She was pleased to see them. Loki had some reservations about introducing Tony to her but now his fever was too high for him to care. Frigga could ask Tony about everything and tell him every embarrassing detail about Loki's past and he wouldn't be able to stop her. Thor came as well, anxious about his brother's well-being. Who knew what dreadful things Tony Stark had done to him?

The long list of indignities became longer with every passing minute. Loki was dragged to his bedroom and Tony surely saw the collection of funny-looking pine cones Loki was too weak to part with. Fortunately, Tony was asked to wait outside while Thor stayed and watched Frigga examine Loki. Later they discussed the symptoms in low voices, eyeing Loki worryingly. Finally, Thor came closer and took a seat on the edge of Loki's bed. He took hold of his younger brother's hand and looked him deep in the eyes.

'Brother, I think I know what it is,' he announced grimly. Loki would have cared more, had he not been so tired and sore. 'This is an allergic reaction.'

'To what?'

'Happiness,' Thor roared with laughter. 'It is true. You are allergic to happiness! I suspected this for a long time and now we have the proof!'

Loki was sure that was a hallucination. He looked at Frigga and she was giggling. 'I'll inform your fiancé,' she offered and headed for the door. Loki wanted to protest and clarify they weren't at that point, or near it, but his head ached more all of a sudden and he could barely breathe. 

Tony walked in, focused mainly on suppressing a wide grin. Thor left them and Tony took his place. 'I am not smiling, Lokes. I'm simply happy you're not dying.'

'Shut up. This is all your fault.'

'You're allergic to happiness,' Tony couldn't resist and burst out laughing, as obnoxiously as possible. 'Oh fuck me, this is the best.'

'Yes, rejoice at my suffering. By the way, how are you doing?' Loki asked innocently. Tony had his issues, lots of them, as well. And it was Tony who sneezed first.

'What are you suggesting?'

'You look haggard and your nose is a bit red. How are you feeling?'

'No. This cannot be true. I've been happy before,' Tony denied the obvious truth and just to prove Loki's point, he coughed. Loki smirked and moved to make Tony some room in his bed.

'We can get through this together.'

'Yeah and Thor is going to make fun of us the whole time,' Tony complained and shamelessly hoarded the only blanket within their reach. Loki had no choice and pressed his body against Tony's.

'Now you know why I hate my idiotic brother.'

 

The whole Asgard heard of Loki's condition. The constant derision and jokes heard well enough through the walls forced Tony and Loki to return home as soon as possible. The symptoms passed with time, the dreadful experience bonded them to each other and soon Frigga heard that Tony had actually become Loki's fiancé. But the ceremony would not take place in Asgard, Loki would never set foot there again, not while everyone still remembered about his illness.


End file.
